Love but Hate
by Mitsuchi
Summary: It's clear from the start how they felt. They never thought about anyone else, but acting upon such feelings is difficult. KiyoHyuu drabble


Kiyoshi likes almost everything about Hyuuga.

He likes the way his emotions are clear on his face. The way his determination alone can change the pace of a game. He likes the way Hyuuga can become flustered and pissed all at the same moment. Hyuuga is honest, proud, and headstrong. Hyuuga is caring, reliable, and giving. No one would dare use the term cute to a man like Hyuuga, of course, except Kiyoshi. He likes his crude terms that really don't match parts of his personality. Kiyoshi likes the way Hyuuga protects as well as being protected. He likes the way he complains even when he instantly shares with Kiyoshi. He loves his eyes. Kiyoshi likes the way they fight and quarrel, the way they match up perfectly during practice.

Safe to say,Kiyoshi loves Hyuuga.

People in school almost always find amazement in their relationship and are never shy asking why Kiyoshi puts up with him. Kiyoshi usually smiles, make the face that seemed to say a lot but never revealed enough, and say the same on-liner.

"We're a good match, don't you think?"

There seems to be no shame in the statement, no embarrassment . People sheepishly agree or laugh it off, but either way they have no clear indication if Kiyoshi is being serious. Kiyoshi definitely doesn't seem to mind the ambiguity and supports a relationship that doesn't seem to make any sense.

Hyuuga hates everything about Kiyoshi.

He hates the way the larger man always has something planned in his seemingly empty head. He hates the way Kiyoshi never fails in motivating him against almost impossible odds. He hates the way he laughs, the way he smiles, like his problems didn't affect him in the least. He hates the way he loves the sport as well as winning. He hates the way he smiles. He definitely hates the way he smiles. Hyuuga hates Kiyoshi's positive attitude, hates his clear eyes.

Needless to say, Hyuuga loves Kiyoshi.

It's cold and dark. The winter night sky is hazy and envelopes everything in its path while the tall buildings of Tokyo glimmer in a soft, dazed light. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga take their usual route from practice that night. They walk next to each other; they stay close to one another by habit. Or perhaps it was instinctively. Hyuuga glances up to the taller boy, listening vaguely to his story about a girl in his class. He watches his eyebrows lift according to the story, his eyes far too happy than Hyuuga would like them to be. Hyuuga can't help but feel agitated. He won't admit it, even to himself, but he knows this emotion is jealousy. A damned girl that Kiyoshi barely knew was making him jealous. Talk about low.

They make their way toward the street corner where their usually part. Hyuuga doesn't want that. Even though he hates the monster teen, he doesn't want to leave him just yet. Even though that damn smile always pissed him off, he doesn't want any girl to see it.

"You're pretty quiet tonight, Hyuuga," says Kiyoshi with an inquisitive look. The dreaded corner was inching closer and Hyuuga bit his lip in dismay.

"You're just pissing me off," no that's not what he wanted to say. Kiyoshi scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah, really? My bad," dammit don't apologize, idiot.

"...Hey, lets grab something to eat. I'm starving." Hyuuga wonders if his voice sounds weird. If Kiyoshi will notice how out of character he is today. It was all his fault.

"Sure," his voice lightens in the way that really seems illegal. Hyuuga wonders if there was someone as strange and enticing as Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi can't help but stare at Hyuuga tonight. When they enter the fast food restaurant, it's already take their seats at the far end of the room and eat almost silently. Although Kiyoshi wants to talk, Hyuuga glares at him every time he tries to start a conversation. Only Hyuuga could invite someone and refuse to speak to them. Kiyoshi doesn't really mind, he was used to it, but there was also another reason. He could stare at him all he wanted this way. Hyuuga was so focused on his burger. Kiyoshi could shamelessly watch the object of his affections and let his mind wander.

He notices how slowly he's eating tonight and how deliberate his actions are. After each bite Hyuuga seems to grumble discouragingly at his meal. He holds that almost permanent frown on his features and yet still has the crimson glow from the brisk air outside. Or he was blushing. Kiyoshi's right hand twitches involuntarily. He wonders how he will react if he brushes against his cheek, if he does as his body wants him to and just holds Hyuuga.

He would be slapped, Kiyoshi knew that too well. The burger in his hand slips just a bit as Kiyoshi plays out the fantasy in his head. He imagines holding the smaller body against him, gripping his waist and whispering in that red ear-

"How cute can you get?"

Suddenly Hyuuga's head whips up, shocked and confused by Kiyoshi's random and embarrassing outburst. Kiyoshi mirrors his friend's face- how could he have messed up so bad?

But Hyuuga starts sputtering insults and Kiyoshi hatches an idea. Slowly he gets up, leans across the table to where Hyuuga's sitting. Hyuuga instictively backs away but the cushioned booth won't let him escape. They're so close now and Kiyoshi tilts his head to the side and quickly presses his lips against Hyuuga's.

Might as well get slapped for something worth it.

* * *

A/N:Once again, pretty short and lame but I just love these two and couldn't help it. There really needs to be more fanfics of them ~


End file.
